Lyra Himeko: A Saint Seiya Fairytale
by Mermaid Sorceress Kaoru
Summary: A young girl was raised by Eris but, wishes for freedom and love. She also loves to dance. What will she find for her future? It's a ShunXOC and based on a fairytale. A Saint Seiya & Princess Tutu crossover. Enjoy!
1. A Dancing Maiden in Rags

Lyra Himeko: A Saint Seiya Fairy Tale

* * *

Chapter 1: A Maiden in Rags

* * *

Hey there again! It's been a while since I've finished the last story. This is a new one. It's a crossover fanfic too. Do enjoy and feel free to review and comment.

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Saint Seiya or Princess Tutu. Characters rightfully belong to Masami Kurumada and Ito Ikuko.

Minor note: Himeko and Yumi are my characters.

* * *

Once upon a time, a long time ago, there lived a young, lovely girl named Himeko who lived in a little chateau in a very beautiful kingdom of Athens. A home to the Sancutary of Athena. Although dressed in rags but very known for beautiful long light brown hair and sparkling eyes in the color of chestnut brown, Himeko was a very kind and gentle person. However unlike any girl in the kingdom, many people say that she might be destined to be a wife of a Saint because she always loved to dance like a bird. If they ever ask, she'll dance for anyone. Above all of that, she had five muglox fairy friends who resembled the Five Bronze Saint Princes and they just loved to be near her, dearly. Everyday, she would always give them treats too!

Unfortunately, she lived with her stepmother, Eris, and with two stepsisters who are spoiled and jealous! The eldest was named Pandora while the youngest was called Yumi who is rather the most spoiled and always give rude demands and comments to Himeko. They do everything they could to ruin her fun. One day, Eris ordered her firecely. "Himeko!" Yumi demanded. "Fix me lunch!" "Yes. Me too." Added Pandora, snickering. Poor Himeko. She was forced to be a scullery maid to do all the work around the house while the others did tormenting with her and absolutely, do whatever they pleased upon ignoring her need for help.

At that same time, a lovely girl with black hair, crimson eyes, watched the situation next to a young man hair in the same color but, he had light blue eyes. The girl was wearing a lilac tutu and a pair of lilac toeshoes. On her head, she wear a bright yellow crown. The boy next to her was wearing black clothing, black gloves, and he was carrying a sword. "They should learn to never have a right to look down on her like that." Said the boy. The girl nodded. "But she still has a strong spirit to do what's right though. She's still on the go." Then she and her partner clicked their fingers together and they disappeared in a flash of light.

However, Himeko would never let her stepfamily's bad behavior get her down too much though. She always looks on the bright side of things even, if it's tough at most times. In other words, she has high inspirations which will always stay at that way. She will always stick to her duties on keeping up a good mood until something special comes to her as it counts on the most happiness she can wish for. It's another reason why her muglox friends were fond of playing with her so much.

One moment, as Himeko poured water into a bucket from the well, Muglox Dragon and Muglox Pegasus flew around her head urgently while Muglox Andromeda tugged on the sleeve of her tattered dress. She smiled at them and answered. "You're all so sweet, but I'll play with you later. I promise. You guys go ahead and have fun. It shouldn't take too long. It's still a beautiful day, today. I don't want any of you to miss out. I already had chocolate pieces brokened up for each of you on the kitchen counter and they're right there waiting for you. Do enjoy. I'll be done with a blink of an eye."

Himeko set herself to work on cleaning dishes, sweeping and moping floors, doing the laundry, cleaning the fireplace, and lots more but, she never complained. She even danced as she does so. Himeko put herself to the best in the midst of all the clutter because she learned how to keep up with every chore that her stepmother and stepsisters set her up to. It was hard work but, Himeko believes that doing the best and the hardest was worth doing right.

After finishing on the chore of polishing from the stairsteps to the floors of the upper attic, she rested herself a bit. "Phew!" Then, the Five Bronze Mugloxes gathered as she announced happily. "Yippee! Finished! Now, we can play outside!" The fairies flew about in every direction. Himeko asked. "How about a game of hide and go seek with me?"

But then, _"Crash!"_ The bucket of water was spilled to the ground! Water flowed the entire room, ruining the perfectly all polished floor! The fairies fled and hid. Himeko can see why. Pandora and Yumi were at the entrance to the attic. Pandora spoke to her sister who is standing behind, peeking at Himeko. "I told you I'll knock it over. It would be too hard for her to pick up again. Am I right, Yumi?" Himeko scooted herself away from the running water. Yumi then walked over to the fireplace and spoke to her sister. "Oh yeah? Well, you just stand back and watch me, Pandora!" She tipped over a bucket of ashes which, Himeko had already scooped up from the fire place! As the bucket fell, the ashes scattered on to the hearth. Himeko watched the dust flying from the ash pile.

Yumi teased. "Ashes! Oh my! I'm supposed that'll be more hard to pick up." Then she and Pandora laughed. Himeko just sighed. "It's all right. At first, it was all polished a while ago. But now, it's ruined." "What's ruined?!" Demanded a voice. Himeko noticed her stepmother. Eris marched in and asked firecely again. "Himeko?! Why haven't you finished scrubbing this floor?!" She tried to answer. "Well. . ." Eris demanded again. "Speak up!" Pandora answered. "Because she's been playing with her little muglox fairies all morning." Yumi added next. "So, I supposed she's been playing on purpose so in that, we'll double the work and you'd have do it all yourself!" She kicked the empty bucket towards Himeko. It rolled over to her knees. Himeko just stared at it.

Eris smiled wickedly then turned to her two daughters. "Come along now, dears. I got a gift for you." Pandora and Yumi nodded. "Follow me." Eris spoke as she led them to another door. Before they do, Pandora and Yumi looked at Himeko for a bit then giggled as they walked off.

Himeko can hear the door closing behind them. She looked down a the dirty floor and sighed. Then the Five Muglox Fairies came out of hiding. She smiled at them. "Well, at least they didn't dirty the stairs. But you know what guys? I think that they do intend to have a crabby attitude because, they hardly had any friends of their own."

As luck would have it, Himeko began to redo the dirty cleaning with a good mood again.

Up on one wooden panling above her head in the ceiling, a beautiful girl with pink and white hair, blue eyes watched Himeko cleaning with a handsome boy with golden eyes, and white hair. The girl was wearing a tiny crown on her head and a white tutu with pink toeshoes on her feet. The boy next to her was wearing a golden crown and a elegant blue suit and he too carried a sword with him. "She does have a plan for the future as we speak." Said the girl. "Let's see what the last heir to the throne has to think of this." Said the boy. They stared at Himeko together, nodded, then they disappeared in a flash of light too.

* * *

Sienna: So, you're doing a crossover with another anime and it involves ballet with it. Now that'll be a sweet fairytale wouldn't it?

M.S.K: Indeed yes.

Seiya: That Yumi does need a good spanking.

M.S.K: I quite agree. Ah. . . A pas de deux with Shun-sama would be lovely. (Blushes and starts singing Morning Grace)

Jabu: Kaoru, I hope you're not in that fairytale thingie again.

M.S.K: Oh! Yes! I'm sorry. (Chuckles nervously)

Jabu: It's not like you loving Shun every single day.

M.S.K: (Snorts) No! It's not like that!

Jabu: Then, who are you interested in? Aphrodite?

M.S.K: Can't say that.


	2. A Royal Ball!

Chapter 2: A Royal Ball!

Konnichiwa! Sorry that I took a long time to get this up. There's a big handful of things I've been pretty busy with. But here it is.

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Saint Seiya or Princess Tutu. Characters rightfully belong to Masami Kurumada and Ito Ikuko. All rights reserved.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Royal Palace that belonged to the Sanctuary, there's a little situation with youngest prince, a royal heir whom many called, Andromeda because of his beauty which resembled the stars from the constellation of a chained princess. Shun and his brothers and elderly father were discussing his future.

The young prince remarked. "Father, I don't want to get married! Let's drop the subject!" His father, King Mitsumasa scoffed about his son's answer. "Hmm? Goodness! Why you have to be so stubborn? You'll rule this kingdom someday." "You really have to pick a bride and quick, Shun." Said his elderly brother, Ikki. The first prince of the heir who married Esmeralda, a girl whom he rescued from an evil slave owner from one of the southern islands. He's called the Phoenix for how fierce his bravery was.

The second prince named Shiryu began to point out to Shun. "Surely we're already concerned about our mother's death from a long time ago, but you're almost thirteen. Even though you're young, you still need to find someone who's special enough to become your queen." Shun crossed his arms and sighed. Shiryu was called the Dragon of Nobility because his master trained him in the ways of the constellation of Draco. He's already married to Shunrei, a betrothal from his master.

Hyoga, the third prince, who was literally known as Cygnus had another statement about Shun's marriage. "You see, our father can't go on much longer. Even your thirteenth birthday's coming. You only got three more days to find a girl to marry, for a reminder. Also, each of us gets our own temple of our constellation after we wed. Ikki guards the Phoenix Temple, Shiryu owns the Dragon Temple. I, Hyoga guards the Temple of Cygnus and Seiya has the Pegasus Temple already." "The only one who hasn't guarded the Andromeda Temple was you because you don't have a wife yet." His wife, Elli added. Hyoga was known to be Cygnus because like his attacks, his enemies intend to think of him being cold as winter snow and ice. But his friends, including Elli think his heart was warm as the Sun.

"Also, take me for example, Shun." Said the fourth prince, Seiya in which the kingdom calls him Pegasus for his valiant fighting in battle and combat. "If it weren't for father, without his helping hand with my marriage, I would've never met Saori. The sister of Abel. There should be at least one maiden to please you as a suitable wife." "Seiya's right, you know." Said his queen, Saori. A lovely woman whom many call Athena. They called her that because, she reminds the people of Athens of their goddess of war and wisdom. She's also given a strong courage to do what's best for her people and her husband. "And plus, you do need a good queen to help you live your life forever."

Shun sighed. "I absolutely refused, you guys. Besides, I've never met anyone who interests me. And that's the reason why I've never been outside the palace walls. I only preferred to marry in true love. Just like you and Seiya did, Saori." King Mitsumasa humbly mumbled. "Hmm. Such pure romance on that marriage." "And our first kiss." Added Seiya in his sighed. The others sighed too.

Tatsumi, Mitsumasa's right hand man looked over the whole commotion carefully and asked. "Uh, excuse me, your highness. Perhaps, I have an idea for you assistance." King Mitsumasa eagerly ordered him over to hear about his idea. "Sure, Tatsumi! Let's hear it." "Yes sire." Tatsumi answered as he walked over. He whispered his idea softly to the King's ear. Fortunately, his eyes widened in satisfactory. He asked his advisor. "What? We should throw a ball and invite every girl in the kingdom?" Tatsumi nodded. "There has to be at least one in the entire kingdom who will interest master Shun." King Mitsumasa stopped to think. Shun then said. "Give me a break. You should at least know that I don't even like to dance. Thanks Tatsumi, but I think I'll pass." "Shun. . ." Sighed Ikki.

Shun walked to his room and walked over to the balcony. He stared at the kingdom as the wind blew through his cape of his toga. He often thought about his conversation with his family. "I know they mean well but, I really don't want to go through all that. Sometimes it's tough being a prince." "Well, it's not so hard being a fairy god sister of ballet." Said a voice. "If it's that hard, why won't you keep moving forward and confront your problems face to face." Said another. Shun heard them and searched. "Huh? What?"

He looked up and what's floating above him in mid air was a table holding a white tea set. The girl in the white tutu sipped her cup of tea while enjoying the rest of her tea time with her three comrades. Shun can guess who they are. The girl smiled at him after taking her sip. "For one thing, you may need a cup of tea to free yourself from difficult circumstances." "Here, here." Said the girl who's wearing the lilac colored tutu.

Shun wondered why they're at his balcony and asked. "Princess Tutu, Princess Rue, Prince Mytho, and Prince Fakir?" "Very surprising that you've heard of us, your highness." Said Fakir as he looked at Shun after turning the page of the book he's reading. Tutu took another sip and answered. "We always keep eyes on good people." Rue giggled. "Sometimes our friends called us, Tutu, Rue, Mytho, and Fakir: the magical matchmakers!" "Indeed, that's because, affairs of the heart are our specialties." Said Mytho before taking a sip from his cup.

Shun asked again curiously. "Matchmakers?" "You do have a true love now. Do you not, Shun?" Tutu asked after she took another sip. The young prince mumbled. "Well, I. . ." "Well, do you?" Asked Fakir. Shun looked up at him and shook his head solemnly. "I don't know." Then he turned to the scenery of his kingdom. "I can't find a girl who's interested in just me and not my father's money. I'm not sure if she insists." Tutu used her magic to make the tea table disappear and said. "Oh, Shun. You'll perhaps meet her at the ball!" Then she disappeared with Rue, Mytho, and Fakir.

Shun had something sprung to his mind. "At the ball?" He then spun around to ask another question. "How did you. . . Huh?" When he turned, he found that Tutu and her friends were gone. He blinked a couple of times to find out if it's just his imagination or not. He looked around and then shook his head. "Hmm. Princess Tutu." He then thought over something that sprung to his head from a while ago. "A ball. Why not?"

Once Shun gave his concept, the message was spread throughout the kingdom about the Royal Ball at the palace! The messenger with a big saddle bag of invitations meets himself at the town square and announced to all the people. "Loyal subjects and citizens! A decree from King Mitsumasa! His son, the last heir to the throne, Prince Shun, future King and future guardian of the Andromeda Temple is now in need of a future queen!" All the young maidens of the land were now excited to see the prince! The messenger continued. "From this day, tonight, all eligible young ladies were invited to come to the royal ball at the royal palace!" One girl, blushing squeaked. "Andromeda Shun-ojisama is going to choose his bride! At the palace!" Another girl gasped excitedly. "Oh! I always wanted to see the prince!" In fact, every girl in the kingdom was in love with Prince Shun.

After the message was being spread around up and down through the entire village, invitations were also sent to every citizen in the kingdom about the Royal Ball.

In the little chateau, Himeko was busy polishing the windows. Then, she heard a knock at the door. "Hmm? Coming!" She called out as she walked to the door. "I wonder who it could be?" She asked herself. She opened the door and there stood the messenger in front of the door way. He bowed and announced. "I got a special delivery. Your invitation to the Royal Ball." He handed her the scroll. "Oh! A party!" Himeko giggled. But, as she was about to take the scroll, Pandora knocked her away on the shoulder with her elbow and grabbed the scroll out of her reach! "I'll take that!" She remarked. Yumi tried to grab it too. "No I saw it first!" She snatched the scroll away from Pandora's hands. Yumi was about to read it but then, she and Pandora got themselves to a big argument over it! The messenger twitched his eyebrow at the sight. However, Himeko sat on the floor while rubbing her shoulder as she stared at the argument between her two stepsisters.

* * *

Sienna: You're late with that chapter. After you've told us that you're pretty busy with fanmail, reviews, and all, we've been wondering what you've been doing.

M.S.K: (Bows uncontrolably) Gomenasai nee. Busy, busy, busy you know.

Seiya: Well, now that you're here. This is the second chapter.

M.S.K: Hai!

Ikki: Well I hope there's no mistakes next time when you're doing the next one.

M.S.K: Oh relax, hinotori. I'll have everything back under control. Plus, I'll be very busy with another story too. It'll go hand in hand.

Ikki: Would you cut it out with that name!

M.S.K: (snickers)


	3. Preparations

Chapter 3: Preparations

Updated! Chapter 3 is here! I'll be busy with the next one too. Please enjoy and feel free to review and comment.

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Saint Seiya or Princess Tutu. Characters rightfully belong to Masami Kurumada and Ito Ikuko. All rights reserved.

* * *

After the big squabble between Pandora and Yumi, Eris read the scroll carefully for them while Himeko was finishing the laundry. Eris squealed in delight. "It's our chance to catch the prince!" "Andromeda Shun-Ojisama!" Squealed Pandora and Yumi together too. Eris held the scroll tightly to her chest. "This will make me the royal queen in law! Oh! He's absolutely mine!" Pandora and Yumi asked their mother. "Do you think he'll like us?" Eris answered. "If according to the invitation, it'll mean you two coming along with me! Wouldn't it?" Pandora and Yumi sighed. "Oh! Mother! You're always right!" Eris gave her children a hug and answered. "Of course. But remember only one gets to be chosen as whom Andromeda gets to marry. So for that to happen, I'll need the both of you to cooperate." Then they cheered! "Hip hip hooray!" Pandora mocked her sister. "Dream on, Yumi! You don't have a chance!" "Speak for yourself, Pandora!" She retorted. Himeko came in with a basket of clothing and watched the situation curiously. _"A Royal Ball from Prince Andromeda Shun? Why, that means I can come too!"_ She smiled slowly.

Pandora and Yumi continued with their awkward squealing. "He'll pick me! I know he will! I'll be the fairest queen of the hill!"

Later on, Eris gave them a book of elegant robes to choose in order to go to the ball. Pandora found one that interests her. "Look! There's one with the golden dolphins! It'll be perfect on me!" She turned the page and found another pattern. "Oh! This one too!" Yumi saw Himeko staring at her and her sister. She whispered to Pandora. "Well, here's our little stepsister." Pandora nodded then spoke to Himeko. "Himeko-chan! Will you come over here please?"

Himeko blinked, sat down the basket, and asked. "You weren't teasing me? You want me to go to the palace with you?" Pandora took her hand and answered. "Of course, Himeko-chan." She asked them again. "Really?" Pandora smirked and said. "Because. . ." Yumi then pushed Himeko and said. "You have to make our formal robes!" Himeko can see the two laughing at her for she knew she fell into another one of their tricks! "We got you!" They finished.

Eris then walked over to Himeko. "Oh yes. We need your help to get ready for the ball. That means, you won't be intended and besides, you won't have a chance anyway." Himeko lowered her head a bit as tears began to come out through her eyes. "But, I can still dance. Even for Andromeda, himself." She muttered weakly. Pandora then point out with Yumi. "Yeah, but we'll be going." "And you won't!" Then they all laughed together.

In a twitch of hesitation, Himeko fought her tears and ran to another room. She hid behind a wall and placed her hands to her heart, trying hard not to be heartbroken to the fact that they wouldn't allow her to come to the party with them. _"Even though I'm just a plain little swan chick or an ugly duckling with nothing but gray feathers, I can still dance for anyone."_ She thought solemnly.

When afternoon came, Himeko helped her stepsisters get ready. There's dressing, sewing, and all sorts needed to be done. But, in the midst of all the work, she even put finishing touches on the formal robes that she would help to make. Once they're finished, Pandora and Yumi were in a really good mood for that their outfits fit them perfectly! Himeko smiled. "You both looked lovely."

Finally, it's time to head to the royal palace! A coach with a coachman and horses stopped right in front of the chateau. Himeko opened the door for Eris, Pandora, and Yumi. Before they left, Eris reminded her. "We'll be out very late, I'm sure." "Okay." Nodded Himeko. Pandora spoke too. "So wait here for us and do fix us a good dinner." Himeko smiled. "I'll see what I can do, Pandora. But, unfortunately, after all the dancing I did during my practice, I haven't quite planned anything yet." Yumi teased. "Why not? Do you think that we invite you after all?" Himeko was startled. Then she blushed. "Well. . ." She mumbled. Yumi grinned. "Come on now! With that certain look on your face, why would you have to do that practice thingie of yours? You'll just keep on dream dancing!" As they walked to the coach, Eris, Pandora and Yumi laughed all together.

Himeko thought to herself as she saw the coach driving off to the palace. _"I can always dance. Even for Andromeda Shun-ojisama."_

* * *

Sienna: How mean of Eris!

Seiya: Yeah! The invitation says that every girl in the kingdom should come! She and her daughters are breaking the rules!

M.S.K: I know! That's really uncool! Above all, I practically hate Eris myself.

Everyone: Hmm?

M.S.K: Come on, you guys! You know, the first movie! She did capture you, Sienna-ojousan. Go figure! She's just. . . just. . mean!

Everyone: Oh!

Shun: Why didn't you tell us? On the last story, the main villain was a god.

M.S.K: I know. That's why I put an evil goddess of discord to this one.


	4. Princess Lyra!

Chapter 4: Princess Lyra!

Phew! Sorry it took sooo long to get this updated. There's a few problems that needed to be taken care of. But here it is!

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Saint Seiya or Princess tutu. Characters rightfully belong to Masami Kurumada and Ito Ikuko. All rights reserved.

* * *

When night came along, there happens to be commotion happening. The Five Bronze Muglox Fairies can never believe that Himeko didn't get a chance to go to the ball. However, in the midst of all the halabaloo, Himeko remained calm as she was preparing a midnight meal for the Eris, Pandora, and Yumi.

After she finished and sat it on the dining table, Himeko was trying to think of pleasant things as she practiced dancing by herself. Especially, she can see the palace of the Sanctuary from the window.

A few seconds later, four dancing lights in colors of white, lilac, blue, and deep blue emerged to the opening of the window sill. The Mugloxes noticed the lights glowing from behind. They shone in the corner of Himeko's right eye next. "Hmm?" She looked up and stared at the four lights. "They must be fireworks." She wondered. Himeko can also see that the lights are moving in to the room closer! The Mugloxes flinched and flew to hide behind her back among her long hair. The lights stopped in front of Himeko. She looked closer curiously. Then all together, the lights flashed! Himeko flinched to cover her eyes. Then, the lights revealed Princess Tutu, Princess Rue, Prince Mytho, and Prince Fakir!

Himeko blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She then asked them. "Are. . . Are you witches and wizards?" Princess Tutu curtsied and answered. "No, Himeko. But you're pretty close." She opened the palm of her hand and little stars and fairy dust danced on it. "I'm Princess Tutu. A spirit of the dancing swan. These are my companions. Princess Rue: a spirit of the dancing nighthingale, Prince Mytho: A spirit of a prince's soul, and Prince Fakir: A spirit of a valiant knight of honor." Rue curtsied too and Mytho bowed with Fakir.

Himeko, and her fairy friends stared. Then she asked. "How did you get here?" Rue answered her. "Well, we'll show you what we mean, Lady Himeko." Mytho nodded. "Just follow our trail of fairy dust with Tutu." He took her by the hand elegantly. Himeko asked again. "Wait a minute. What I'm trying to say is that what are you guys doing here?" "We're going to make your wishes come true." Answered Tutu. "We're sending you to the Royal Ball tonight."

Himeko let loose of Mytho's hand and said. "Um. . . Well. . . No. I couldn't." The four dancers stared at her. Then Fakir asked. "And why's that? Don't you wish to go? Do you ever wish to dance for the last prince?" Himeko mumbled and said. "Well, of course I want to. But, I had nothing special to wear or dance in." Tutu made a special dance with her partners and said. "Not for long. With our special waltz of magic, you'll have everything you need to dance the night away at the palace of the Sanctuary!"

"Oh! A dress too?" Himeko asked again before she sighed deeply as her head fell into her imagination of what she wished for. Then she thought of somehing else. It made her shake her head out of her trance. "Oh! I couldn't. . . I mean, I've never danced for Prince Andromeda Shun before." She blushed. Mytho stopped dancing with Tutu and answered. "Well, that's the easy part by the way." Rue then added. "You're quite graceful we've been watching you all the time." "You have?" Asked Himeko. Tutu and her partners nodded. "Yes. After all that practicing, you'll have nothing to fear about."

Then, she stopped to think. "Where should we begin." Tutu looked at the five Bronze Muglox Fairies. Fakir looked between her and the fairies carefully. "Tutu, I know just what you're thinking." Then he too, looked at the fairies and announced. "Attention!" They lined up. Tutu announced next. "Fairies that resembled the Five Bronze Saints of Athena, we're in need of your help." They were startled at first. "Yes indeed." Agreed Rue. "Andromeda Muglox? Can you and your brother, the Phoenix Muglox go and get some twigs and vines?" The two fairies stared at her curiously. Then she made a shooing hand signal with her hand. "Quick, quick, quick!" The two fairies flew off to do what they're told. Rue turned to the three remaining fairies that are floating in mid air. "And now for you, Pegasus Muglox, Dragon Muglox, and Cygnus Muglox. As Himeko's good little fairies, please bring some leaves from the tops of the olive trees." The three fairies flew off and do the same for Rue. "Phew!" She sighed.

Then, Tutu, Rue, Fakir, and Mytho gathered around Himeko to measure her size together. The Andromeda Muglox the Phoenix Muglox returned from the garden with some twigs with some long vines of ivy. They present them infront of Himeko and the four magical dancers. "Good. Now rap them around Himeko's waist, please." They did so. Phoenix put the twigs in place while his younger fairy brother rapped and bundled them up until they were held around Himeko's waist into a strut skirt like figure. Himeko can hardly guess what Tutu and her companions were doing. Pegasus flew into the window with Dragon and Cygnus, carrying bundles of olive leaves. Mytho did some fitting formations around Himeko's upper body. Pegasus and his friends followed and laid the leaves around her torso and up to her chest. Himeko stared. "Excellant." Said Mytho.

Tutu announced afterwards. "Now, close your eyes and picture your dream dancing gown!" "Yes, Princess Tutu." Agreed Himeko and she did so. Rue turned to Tutu and said. "I think you know just the thing, Tutu." Tutu nodded. Then she began to dance until stardust appeared, flying in different directions! "Waltz of the Constellations!" The flying stars flew and landed on all the plants that the fairies laid on Himeko. Everything on her glowed and after a few seconds, warmth surrounded her body as the stars disappeared, revealing a shiny white tutu decorated with patterns glittering with silver sparkles! Himeko opened her eyes. When she looked at the outfit that's dressed on to her, she gasped! "Oh! Wow!" She can scarecely believe what she saw! The rags, vines, twigs, and olive leaves are gone and what she's wearing is a ballet tutu for her to dance ballet with! And on her head, her hair was tied into a bun and she's wearing a silver tiara with a blue sapphire at it's center! The fairies, who whatched Tutu's spell being casted on their friend jumped with joy to seeing the wonderous sight they saw!

"Good, good! Now, next is transport." Said Mytho. He looked around the kitchen and found something! "Hmm. . . I got it!" He found a little green pumpkin in the vegetable basket. He drew out his sword and commanded. "In the name of Prince Mytho, bring the pumpkin!" He casted a spell of star dust onto the pumpkin, causing it to float all the way to the table. When it landed, Rue walked up to it and sprinkled another dash of star dust onto it! Himeko watched in amazement as an invisible orange pumpkin rose out of it's green counter part! Now, it's Fakir's turn! "Watch this one, Lady Himeko!" He took out a small magical dagger and waved it around in circles! "Abra, kadabra, alakazam!" He called out to some cherries and tangerine slices that Himeko peeled from earlier. They decorated themsleves onto the orange pumpkin. Fakir used the rest of his magic to cause the decorated pumpkin to float into the air and fly all the way outside the window! Himeko gasped and watched with the mugloxes. Then the next thing happened! The pumpkin expanded in size and it all turned into a beautifully golden chariot! "Oh! Wow! It's all so beautiful!" Himeko exclaimed!

"Now, we need someone to pull it." Said Tutu. She looked around and found the muglox fairies. "Presto!" She exclaimed as she walked over to them. "Huh? Them?" Asked Himeko. Rue nodded as she walked over to the fairies next. "Yes. These little guys are perfect! They can be the steeds and the coachman and footman!" The fairies huddled up together as they were surprised to be the ones to pull the chariot. Tutu and Rue partnered up with Mytho and Fakir and they cried out. "Dance of the Nine Universal Planets!" They danced and star dust sprinkled onto the five fairies. Himeko watched curiously. The fairies float up in the air and all the way outside of the window! When they landed on the ground, there was a poof! Muglox Pegasus was turned into a flying horse like Pegasus, Muglox Cygnus was turned into a quadruple sized whooper swan, and Muglox Dragon was turned into a dragon like Draco! However, Muglox Andromeda was turned into a canary in clothes of a footman while Muglox Phoenix was turned into a Firebird in clothes of a coachman!

Tutu and her companions lined up together. "Now, let's take a look at everything up close!" "Great!" Agreed Himeko. Fakir offered her his hand and she took it. They floated outside of the window magically. "Whee!" Squealed Himeko. When they landed, Tutu's right! Everything that they created for Himeko was wonderful in closer view!

Mytho then reached into his bag. "And now, one more finishing touch." What he pulled out is a pair of silver colored pointe shoes! "Pretty toe shoes!" Exclaimed Himeko with her eyes glittering with joy. Mytho handed them to her. "Aren't they special?" Asked Tutu. Himeko smiled. Mytho said. "Go on, try them on." When she did, Himeko discovered that they actually fit her shoe size! She stood on the tip of her new shoes and danced happily! She felt perfect to be a ballerina! "They really fit me! Ha ha! I feel like dancing the Pas De Deux of Life forever!" "We should give you a ballerina name for you." Said Fakir. He and his friends stopped to think. Mytho had one eventually. "How about, Lyra Himeko?" Himeko clapped her hands and said "Ooh! I love that very much!" "That'll be a good choice." Said Rue. "Well, there we have it." Said Tutu. "Yes. You'll be called, Princess Lyra Himeko. The dancing soul of the Lyra Constellation." "That sounds pretty" Himeko giggled.

Then, Himeko stepped into the chariot with some help from the transformed Andromeda and Phoenix fairies. "Thank you." She said to them. Before Muglox Andromeda closed the door, Tutu spoke. "Have a wonderful time, dear." But, Rue warned Himeko. "However, you must beware." "Eh? Of what?" Asked the surpised Himeko. Mytho explained. "With magic, there's always a catch. All of this magic wears off after midnight." "Yes." Said Fakir. "So you and these fairies have to be sure you're all back by the time when flame of Pisces on the great clock vanishes into thin air!"

Himeko nodded her head and said. "I'll remember. Thank you for everything, Princess Tutu, Princess Rue, Prince Mytho, and Prince Fakir." Tutu and Rue curtsied while Mytho and Fakir bowed. "You're most welcome!" They all said in unison. Muglox Andromeda, the footman closed the door and got himself ready to ride on the back seat. "I wish you to have a good time. Goodnight, Lyra Himeko." Said Tutu. Then she turned to the transformed Phoenix Fairy. "Driver Phoenix, let's get this Lyra Ballerina to the ball!" He nodded and cried out. "Hiya!"

Pegasus, Dragon, and Cygnus started flying up into the night sky and as they did, Himeko waved to Tutu, Rue, Mytho, and Fakir. They flew off as a flying cloud of star dust all the way to the Sanctuary.

Tutu and her comrades watched them go. She turned to them and said. "Well, our work is done here." They danced until they vanished into thin air with a speck of light!

* * *

M.S.K: (Running down the hall, puffing uncontrollably) Woah!! (Then trips over and hastily gets up with a bandage on the forehead. Then continues to run hastily.)

Jabu: (Waits in Sienna's office with Seiya and the others and taps his foot impatiently.) Shouldn't she be here by now? What's taking her so long?!

Shun: You really don't have patience. Don't you Jabu?

Jabu: Keh!

Seiya: Hey, hey, Jabu. That girl's going to create the cutest story and she'll bring us that chapter in no time. Come on! She's not running around with overpacked brain on the job.

(Door slams opened)

Everyone: (Looks over)

M.S.K: (Stands at the entrance, huffing. Then looks up to see everyone.) Sumimasen! (Bows uncontrollably) Sorry for being late again, Sienna Ojousan! Minna! (Slowly faints)

Sienna: (Runs over to Kaoru) Oh! Kaoru-chan! Tatsumi! Go get help! Find a place for her to rest too!

Tatsumi: Right away, ma'am! (Runs off)

Ikki: Pretty worrysome. Isn't she.

Shun: Can't agree more, Nii-san.


	5. An Unforgettable Meeting

Chapter 5: An Unforgettable Meeting

Whoo! Sorry to keep everyone waiting. Well It's finally uploaded and it had somethin special! But what kind of ending for this story will it be? Well, it's a surprise until the next chapter after the next one! Do feel free to review and comment! Enjoy!

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Saint Seiya or Princess tutu. Characters rightfully belong to Masami Kurumada and Ito Ikuko. All rights reserved.

* * *

Not too long there after, the Royal Ball at the Sanctuary's Palace was still going smooth as planned by King Mitsumasa and help from Tatsumi. The night was still young too as all of the fairest maidens in all of the land came to the party in hopes of marrying Prince Shun. Of course, the introductions were still going on since Himeko had left her home.

All of the invited young women lined up to present themselves in front of Shun in his Andromeda Cloth. If the announcer has called their name, they'll come up and be presented to see which girl was picked by the last prince for his bride. However at the end of the line, there waited Eris with her two daughters. "I'm so excited! I can barely stand being anxious to go up there!" Squealed Pandora with her eyes glued at the Prince. Yumi then spoke. "We should go up together. That way, he'll be overwhelmed!" Pandora also had another idea. "Let's practice! I'll flutter my eyelashes or something!" Then, in a thought of the two arguing, Eris snapped. "Listen up, girls! You knock it out!"

While the announcer was making another introduction for another lady, from a tall balcony, King Mitsumasa watched the ceremony go on with his four married sons in their own cloths and their queens. Seiya looked around and said to his wife, Saori. "Reminds me of when we first met." She chuckled as she rested her head on his shoulder lovingly. Seiya encouragingly laid his arm around hers.

The announcer then called out. "Lady Pandora and Lady Yumi!" Excited, Yumi and Pandora gasped. "He's calling us!" Pandora squealed again. "May be the most pretty girl win!" Said Yumi. "Great! Well, watch me!" Smirked Pandora wickedly. Eris gruffed. "Hurry up girls!" She pushed them off to see the last heir to the throne. "He hasn't got all day!"

Pandora and Yumi hastily ran up to Prince Shun. They stopped and curtsied improperly. Shun raised his eyebrow as he looked at the two. Pandora and Yumi each did a pose to try get his attention, but he wasn't clearly surprised by them. Pandora then blinked her eyes. Then Shun sighed.

After a while as the party was filled with dancing, waltz music, and sometimes conversations, Shun went to his balcony to catch some fresh air. Poor Shun. He is feeling a little down about all the tension around the ball room. He is also a bit depressed about another reason. He took a deep breath and sighed again. Tatsumi entered the balcony to see him. "What's wrong, your highness?" He asked. Shun looked up at the stars where he can see the Andromeda constellation and answered slowly. "I need a break. That's all." Tatsumi worryingly lowered his head and asked. "Shun, you don't like the party?" He answered again. "Oh, the party's nice. You did a great job, Tatsumi. But what I'm saying is that most of the girls are nice too but, they're just. . . not the right girl for me. I'm feeling that I'll never find the one whom I'll be overjoyed to meet." Tatsumi then a shiny chariot coming and said. "Perhaps there is, now." The prince looked down.

Just as Shun was about to despair, she arrived! The golden chariot stopped and the driver opened the door. There, he saw Himeko in her new shiny tutu and silver pointe shoes. Shun starred at her and thought. _"So beautiful! Who is she? I. . . I must get a better view of her."_

Curiously, Himeko walked to the front entrance of the palace on pointe tip toes gently. She noticed that some of the guards were staring at her curiously too. But, she paid no heed and continued walking on the tip of her pointe shoes.

Shun, still excited, ran all the way down the stairs to be able to meet her in person. Himeko had already walked down the hall and was at the entrance to the ballroom. She walked in slowly. Himeko began to notice some people noticing her and her ballerina dance wear. "Who is she? Where is she from?" "Is she a dancer? She's so beautiful!" However, she wasn't quite used to so much attention. Himeko looked up to the place where Shun was at since the introductions and saw him. She smiled warmly and thought. _"It's him! Andromeda Shun! The last prince! There's no other knight like him. . . anywhere in Athens at all."_

Shun stared at her too as he believed that none of the other girls in the ball have beauty that can be comparable to hers. He thought as he can't believe his own eyes. _"Whoever she is, she is just perfect!"_

When Himeko walked further into the ball, she then caused a little stir and pretty soon, the dancing and the music have came to a sudden stop. Everyone, the guests, the King, his sons, their queens, and the musicians and servants; even Tatsumi stared at the unexpected guest. But Himeko just stared at Shun as he stared back at her. It was a truly magical moment! Shun walked over to meet Himeko. They both remembered everything about the time before their first dance. It's if as nothing would suit them but, each other.

When his feet met hers, Shun cleared his throat, made a ballet posture and spoke as he offered her, his hand. "May I please have this dance?" Himeko was beamed after she watched the proposal posture from the prince. She blushed. Then made her own posture and accepted his offer. "Why. . . Yes. I love to." She took his hand and she and Shun prepared a starting pose. He turned to the conductor and his band of musicians. "You know what to do, maestro." The conductor stared at Shun and Himeko for a few seconds and started playing the ballet song, Morning Grace. A singer started singing too. _"A voice is calling me. . . So, I opened my eyes. . . Wipe away those tears. . . A brilliant light was shining through the dew in the trees. . ."_

As the lovely music was playing and the singer sang beautifully among it, Shun and Himeko danced beautifully in ballet together. Himeko stared at Shun's cerulean eyes and thought. _"This seems like __a dream or a fairy tale and I'm in it! He's so handsome and just look at his eyes! They're shining like diamonds or sapphires!"_ Shun stared at her too and thought. _"Whoever this girl is, she's a lovely dancer! Like Princess Tutu from the story! There's no other maiden as beautiful as her. No one can ever deny her dancing like Princess Lyra." _Then they both thought together. _"In all of my life. . ." "In all of my life. . ." "I've never felt something like this before!"_

Eris, Pandora, and Yumi gasped as they watched Shun dancing with someone who looked familiar to them. In fact, they can't even tell if the dancer was Himeko or not. Pandora exclaimed with her eyes wide opened. "Oh! Where in the name of Athens did she come from?!" Yumi answered. "Beats me. I never seen her before!"

As Shun and Himeko were doing the Pas De Deux together, no one actually had a clue about where Himeko came from. People were actually awed by her dancing!

King Mitsumasa and his four sons and their queens watched the two dancing too. Saori exclaimed. "So beautiful! She dances like a swan and she's really beautiful too." "Can't agree more, Athena." Said Seiya. "Hmm! Just like Cygnus." Agreed Elli. Hyoga chuckled as he smiled warmly. Shunrei sighed. "I think Shun made the right choice!" "He sure did." Said Shiryu. "She is the perfect one! I like those little toe shoes she's dancing with!" Said Esmeralda as she clinged on Ikki's shoulder. "He's dancing with his chosen queen, father!" He exclaimed as he held Esmeralda to his side. The King chuckled happily.

Later on, Yumi and Pandora got into another argument. Yumi shouted. "It's your fault! You blew it!" "Me?! I was just fluttering my lashes off!" Pandora scolded back. "Sssh!" Shushed Eris. Then she whispered to her children. "You still have a chance to catch the Prince!" Then, they watched Shun and Himeko dancing off into the Royal Garden of Pisces outside. Pandora and Yumi sighed. "No way, mother." She said. Yumi pointed out with her sister's. "He's obviously in love with that ballerina." Eris sighed too. "You didn't tell me."

Shun and Himeko sat on a stone bench surrounded by different patches of roses in different colors. They stared at the stars up in the sky together as the ball went on with more waltz music and dancing in the castle. Shun and Himeko are in deep love with each other. They even blushed too. They were about to say something to each other too. But, they turned their heads around as they were trying to hide their blushes. Shun then said. "If there's something you want to say, do go on. Ladies first." Himeko blushed through her cheeks and answered shyly. "No, you go ahead." Shun understood her feeling and spoke. "All right if you do insist. Well, the skies are really beautiful out with the stars of the constellations shining brightly. However, the only thing that's more beautiful than the starlight was your eyes. They're shining in sparkles in the same way as the stars that formed the Andromeda constellation." Himeko's blush had gone deeper a bit in color. Then she answered. "It's pretty. But you know, what you said was perfect. It's because this is the most perfect night ever."

Shun however stared at her, cupping her hands together. They tried to think of what their marriage will be as they listened to the ballroom's music. Ah. . . Young love. It's so magical.

They looked at each other shyly and said together. "So. . ." "So. . ." Then they turned away shyly. "Boy, am I clumsy with speech." Laughed Himeko. "In fact, I had something to say to you too." Said Shun. Himeko waited. "Go on, now. I'm listening." He began. "I've never enjoyed dancing the Pas De Deux with someone before." Himeko giggled. "Really? Well, you're a wonderful Pas De Deux partner in ballet." Then he had a small suggestion. "Well, now that we've rested a bit, would you like to dance some more and do it again with my brother, Ikki's Firebird theme?" She smiled. "Hmm. Yes." He smiled too. Then he asked her again. "Oh, by the way, forgive me about earlier. You do know that I'm Andromeda Shun. I wanted to know your name." She blushed again and stammered. "Well, it's. . ."

Then before she answers, she heard the clock tower's bells chiming. When she looked at the time, she gasped! The Pisces Flame was getting smaller and smaller! Time is running out! She can recall the warning that Tutu and her comrades gave her. _"The magic wears off after midnight. So you have to be back by the time the Flame of Pisces vanishes into thin air." _"Oh! That's right! I almost forgot!"

Shun is the one who heard her gasping and asked to see what's wrong. "Eh? What is it? Is there anything wrong?" Himeko quickly got up from her seat next to his and said. "Oh! Well,. . . Good bye." Shun got up curiously. He took a step forward in order to ask another question. But before he could, Himeko curtsied quickly and said. "I. . . I gotta go!" She starts running off to the steps that led to her chariot, waiting for her. Shun saw her running and cried. "Wait! Don't leave! Come back!" He ran after her.

Himeko ran as fast as her legs can carry her as she head for her chariot to get back home before time runs out. She can hear the bells still chiming and she can see that the flame was still getting smaller! As she ran down the steps, Shun was still running after her. He called out again as he tried to catch up. "Come back! You didn't even tell me your name!" But she didn't listen.

The bells are still chiming and she kept running. She didn't even noticed that the sash of her left toe shoe was loose! The knot was loosening as well!

When she reached the flat surface at the bottom of the stairway, she stepped on the sash and tripped! "Oh!!" Her shoe was loosened and free from her foot! It landed on one of the steps! As she got herself up, she realizes that one of her toe shoes are missing! She found it on the stone step. "Oh! My slipper!" As she was about to pick it up, Shun called out once more. "Please! Come back!" She gasped and continued running, leaving the little glittering toe shoe behind!

The clock's bells tolled one more time as Himeko vanished into the darkness through a rose bush tunnel of the royal garden.

Shun stopped on one stair step and found her toe shoe. "Eh? She lost one of her silver pointe slippers." He picked it up and stared at it, thinking about her. As he did so, the flame of Pisces on the clock vanishes into thin air. It was past midnight.

Later on, Himeko had made it home with her fairies, just in the nick of time. And pretty soon, after her beautiful tutu was transformed back into rags, everything is in business as usual as if nothing had ever happened. After fixing herself a fruit salad, she stared at the green pumpkin for a bit before putting the bowl in the sink. Then, after she went up to her bedroom, the five fairies came to greet her with a smile.

Himeko smiled at them and said. "You guys really do make a great team. You all look so beautiful as steeds, a footman, and a coachman. Thanks for taking me to the ball. Not only I have to thank you for the ride, I also have to thank Princess Tutu, Princess Rue, Prince Mytho, and Prince Fakir for everything I need to dance in.

Himeko got herself dressed in her night gown to get ready for bed. The mugloxes went to sleep too. Before she's ready to sleep, she stared at the palace at the sanctuary, glowing in the night. She said to herself. "It was the most magical night of my life. There's one thing I'll always have with me and never show it to Pandora, Yumi or Stepmother Eris.

She reached her hand to her right foot and untied the remaining silver pointe slipper. She stared at it and sighed. "Oh, I'll never forget the time that we talked and danced ballet with each other forever."

Himeko placed the pointe shoe under her pillow and drift herself to sleep, dreaming about Prince Shun.

* * *

Sienna: Wow! I love ballet too! The Pas de deux part was fabulous, Kaoru!

M.S.K: (giggles) Thank you.

Ikki: However, Kaoru-san. I have a little question.

M.S.K: Okay. . .

Ikki: Isn't it kind of rare? Arranged marriges? Not too many people do that sort of thing these days.

M.S.K: Well, at least you have Esmeralda in this story like the last one.

Shun: So, when are you going to start dancing ballet again?

M.S.K: Well it depends on when it's going to start.

Seiya: Are you sure that's specific?

Hyoga: Is that all you have to answer?

M.S.K: Well, no one ever says that I was the only girl who had stage fright. Oh, and by the way, thanks for helping me since my rush up on the last chapter.

Ikki: Well, you sure recover fast.

Shun: Don't over do it next time.

M.S.K: Hai. . .


	6. Finding Princess Lyra

Finding Princess Lyra

Hello again! I got a new chapter as quick as a flick! Well, do enjoy and feel free to review and comment!

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Saint Seiya or Princess Tutu. Characters rightfully belong to Masami Kurumada and Ito Ikuko. All Rights reserved.

* * *

The next morning, Prince Shun stared at the morning sun rising over the hills, shining it's first rays of light at his balcony. Then he stared at the toe shoe that he held in his hand from the other night. He held it to his heart, thinking about Himeko. He spoke to himself. "I do not want to forget her. I just got to find her again."

Then a voice came from behind his back. "You called for me, your highness?" It's Tatsumi. Shun turned and answered as he is still staring at the toe shoe. "Yes, Tatsumi. I want to find the girl from the ball who wore this little silver pointe shoe.

Tatsumi fortunately had a suggestion for the young prince. "Do you want me to order the Gold Saints to take it around the kingdom to find her for you?"

Well fortunately, Shun looked into the sunrise again for he found Tatsumi's idea fantastically terrific! "That's it! We have it settled until the marriage this afternoon!" He smiled excitedly at Tatsumi. "Get them all assembled for their mission!" Tatsumi bowed. "Yes, your highness." Then he went off to do what Shun told him.

Shun chuckled and then gasped. "Oh! I must tell the wedding plan to Nii-san, father, and the others!" Then he put the toe shoe in his pocket and ran off to get his brothers for a meeting.

* * *

Sienna: Well, that's really quick!

M.S.K: Good thing I'll be putting the guys that most people like.

Jabu: And who are they?

M.S.K: (snorts) You know what I'm talking about, the Gold Saints!

Jabu: I get it but, are you sure that they're really that good looking?

M.S.K: (Backs away) Well, don't look or ask me! (Then bumps into Aphrodite without noticing)

Aphrodite: (Wraps his arms around Kaoru) Well, it's not your fault, dear.

M.S.K: (Looks up at him shyly) Eh. . . .


	7. Princess Lyra's Return

Chapter 6: Princess Lyra's Return!

Gomenasai! I'm sorry for being late with this chapter. But, I've finally got this done! I'll be uploading the next one. Do enjoy and feel free to review and comment.

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Saint Seiya or Princess Tutu. Characters are rightfully belonging to Masami Kurumada and Itou Ikuko. All rights reserved.

* * *

So, Tatsumi organized the mission for the Twelve Gold Saints of Athena. Then they took the silver toe shoe to try it on every young lady who have been to the ball. However, their leader, Sagittarius Aiolos and their second Gold Saint in Command, Aries Shion had forgotten how many ladies who've been at the palace and they all wanted that ballet slipper! They saw all sorts of feet, but none of them ever fit the toe shoe. Not even close. Shion sighed and asked Aiolia of Leo. "Who's left?" "Well, there's one placed we haven't checked. Come on you guys!" He answered.

Finally, they arrived at Himeko's house. Although after near exhaustion of searching and thinking of Aiolia's statement along with anxiety, Shion was almost getting an urge to give up of ever finding the owner of the silver toe shoe.

When they presented it to Eris, Pandora, and Yumi, Shion announced. "This dancing slipper was left behind from the one who danced with the youngest heir to the throne, Prince Andromeda Shun. Now, us Gold Saints of Athena must find it's owner and ask her to return with us." Then he bowed. And so did the other Gold Saints.

Eris spoke to her daughters after she made sure that her stepdaughter was still busy. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and get your ballet slipper." She said to them. Pandora nodded. "Right. It must fit. I mean, I've really am the one who has been to the ball." But when she tried it on, it doesn't fit her size. Also, in her spoiled hands, the leather of the toe shoe was as cold as winter snow! "It's. . . it's too small. . ." "Easy there, young lady." Said Camus of Aquarius. Yumi pushed her sister aside and said. "Then it must fit _my_ dainty feet then!" But, she tried fitting it on but no matter how hard she tries, it still doesn't fit her foot amongst the cold sensitivity! She whined. "Oh! But, it must fit! It must fit!" Aphrodite of Pisces moved the toe shoe away for a moment then placed back on the cushion. "Careful, don't force yourself, dear. You'll spoil it."

Then when Eris wanted to try it on next, Aphrodite, who examined her foot size moved it away from her reach. Eris pleaded. "Wait! Give it to me! I was there! You let me try that slipper on! I got small feet for my size!" Aphrodite just said. "Nice try but I think not."

"Um, excuse me?" Said a calming voice. Aphrodite turned and saw Himeko. "Oh. Hello there." He greeted. Himeko just stared at him and the other Gold Saints curiously. "Eh?"

He's then approached to her with the toe shoe for a bit. "Well now. Do you happen to be the. . ." Before he can take another step and say another word. Eris demanded. "No! There's absolutely no way she was there! I'm sure of it!" "Yeah! She's only a imaginative little girl!" Said Pandora. "A scullery maid!" Included Yumi. Aphrodite replied sternly to Eris and her daughters. "I'm sorry, but I'm asking _every_ lady in this kingdom. Those are our orders from the Prince, himself." Eris gasped after hearing his answer.

Himeko is however, still staring at the quarrel. Then she narrowed her eyes at Aphrodite again. Aphrodite cleared his throat and then announced. "I, Pisces Aphrodite of the Gold Saints of Athena will find the owner of this pointe shoe. He then continued to walk over to her.

Eris then glared at Himeko. "This is ridiculous!" Pandora glared at her next. "It better not fit anyhow, fool." Yumi glared at her lastly. "It's impossible." Then she blew a raspberry. But, Himeko ignored them and kept her eyes focused on Aphrodite and the silver toe shoe; which was actually hers.

Aphrodite placed the cushion next to her and bowed. "Here you are miss." Himeko nodded and walked over two steps towards the cushion. She slipped off her own ordinary left shoe off and slowly moved her foot towards the toe shoe. Eris panicked. "She must've known something in which we don't!"

As Himeko slowly moved her foot into the toe shoe, Eris, Pandora, and watched in hopes that it wouldn't fit at all while the Gold Saints watched in hopes of finding the girl who Shun is looking for.

But then, when Himeko's left foot was laid down flat inside the pointe shoe, it's ribbons wrapped up around her leg, tied itself to it in a tight knot, and glowed with a gleaming flash of white light! It means that the pointe shoe fits her foot again! Aphrodite gasped happily. "Everyone! It's her!!" "We've found the owner!!" All the Gold Saints cheered altogether! However, "WHAT?!" Gasped Eris in horror and in surprise. "But. . . But how could she?!" Asked the surprised Pandora and the surprised Yumi to each other.

Just then, Himeko moved her head and narrowed her eyes at Aphrodite again with happiness in them. Aphrodite can see a slight change in her. Her eyes changed from a cornflower blueish color to periwinkle. _"Those eyes. . ." _He thought. Himeko stared at him curiously again. He cleared his throat one more time and asked her. "You might have had the other one."

"Oh." Himeko reached into her apron's pocket and pulled out her secondary pointe shoe. Eris stared at her stepdaughter with wide opened eyes and said. "It's. . . It's impossible!" Himeko just laid her shoe beside her other foot and said. "It's right here." She laid her foot inside it then it wrapped it's ribbons around her leg and this time, both of the pointe shoes glowed and Himeko's rags vanished into thin air, revealing her white tutu again! Her hair was tied back into a bun and she's again wearing her silver tiara! "Oh my. . ." She spoke. Then she looked at Aphrodite and the Gold Saints with a gentle smile.

Aphrodite gasped. "Why, you're. . . You're Princess Lyra! The Dancing Soul of the Lyra Constellation!" "The dancing Lyra princess?!" Asked all of the Gold Saints at once. "Yes." Answered the Pisces Saint. "EH?!" Shrieked Yumi and Pandora. "I never knew that she's the one who came to the ball to dance with Prince Shun." Said Aries Mu. "It can't be. Most say that she's turned into a swan years ago." Said Taurus Aldebaran. "Well, that's her all right." Said Scorpio Milo. "She's as legendary as Princess Tutu." Said Virgo Shaka.

"Me? Princess Lyra?" Himeko asked. Aphrodite took her hands and answered. "Yes. We must take you to the palace and see Prince Shun immediately." Himeko blushed then, nodded. When they saw all of this happening, Eris, Pandora, and Yumi groaned sorrowfully about their failed attempts of keeping Himeko away from everything they've longed for. They're also depressed for they should have known the fact that Himeko was the incarnation of a legendary ballerina. Himeko's Five Bronze Mugloxes jumped up and down with joy! When she saw them, Himeko giggled. "Aphrodite, can these guys come along too?" Aphrodite looked at the fairies and answered. "Yes indeed." Then they all jumped for even more joy!

In the midst of all of this, Himeko was just happy to be a ballerina and to be together with Shun again.

When they arrived at the palace's entrance, and entered the throne room, Shion announced to the King, Mitsumasa first. "Your majesty. It is I, Shion of Aries. I may present to your youngest son, Prince Andromeda Shun, his future bride." All of the Gold Saints walked in with Himeko in her Princess Lyra form. She curtsied while the Gold Saints bowed before moving to their positions.

King Mitsumasa walked over to her with Shun. When they meet, the King examined her carefully. "So, you're the ballerina who danced with Shun, are you?" "Yes. I'm the one chosen to be Princess Lyra." The King smiled and spoke to Shun. "Well, my son?" Shun nodded and walked to her. "Now, forgive me about last night. May I ask for your name?" Himeko nodded and answered. "Yes. It's Himeko." Shun smiled warmly. "That's a beautiful name." Himeko blushed a bit then nodded.

After her blush disappears, Himeko made a pose of a proposal to dance with him. "In the meantime, Andromeda Shun, shall we dance together?" Shun nodded and took her hand.

As they danced another Pas De Deux, Shun have quite forgotten that he still has something to tell Himeko. "Himeko. I've been waiting for you ever since last night to hear your name. I've quite noticed that you're Princess Lyra." "Yes." Agreed Himeko "I've been waiting to meet you every year. Of all the things my step family did to mock everyone they know, Princess Tutu save my life of happiness." "Did she?" He asked. "Yes." She answered. "But now that we're together, everything's going to be all right." "Yes." Said Shun.

When they're dance was over, Shun announced. "Everyone. Father, brother, all of you, I've made a vow of everlasting love. For that my future queen will be Himeko, the incarnation of Princess Lyra!" Everyone applauded excitedly. Then the King announced proudly. "And now, let's prepare for the annual wedding!"

* * *

M.S.K: (Marches through the door hastily then stops to breathe) Sorry. . . again. . . for being. . . late. . . Phew! Phew!

Sienna: Oh, Kaoru-san. Are you all right?

Seiya: You know, you don't have to apologize everytime you're late with a new chapter.

M.S.K: But. . sometimes, things get a little distracting like. . . like. . . very important things that need to be done other than writing.

Hyoga: You can at least cool up a bit.

Shiryu: And you shouldn't end up like last time.

Shun: Also, you can at least cool up a bit.

M.S.K: You're all right. If Hinotori can do that too.

Shun: Uh oh. . .

Ikki: Oy!! Kaoru! What do you call me again!!

M.S.K: Gomen, gomen. . .

Ikki: (grumbles)


	8. Happy Ending!

Happy Ending!

Finally! The grand finale! Do enjoy and feel free to review and comment!

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Saint Seiya or Princess Tutu. Characters rightfully belong to Masami Kurumada and Ito Ikuko. All rights reserved.

* * *

That afternoon, wedding bells were ringing and all of the people in the kingdom cheered when they all meet at the front of the palace!

That moment of happiness of when Himeko, knowing the truth of her real self, leaving her stepmother's house and moving to the palace is the happiness which she deserved the most!

At the royal wedding celebration, the magic of true love is in the air! Of course, as they watched Himeko and Shun dancing the final Pas De Deux, everyone in the kingdom, Pegasus Seiya, Saori, Dragon Shiryu, Shunrei, Cygnus Hyoga, Elli, Phoenix Ikki, Esmeralda, even Shun was very delighted to have a lovely queen of the Andromeda Temple!

In fact, everyone was very happy. Including Himeko's muglox friends who are each kept by each of the five Bronze Saints. Even her new ones too as they watched over the magical bond between Himeko and Shun.

Princess Tutu, who's enjoying her tea time with Rue, Mytho, and Fakir, stared at Himeko, dancing and said. "I quite fond of her, everyone. She's a big dreamer and a talented dancer." "I've never seen a gifted princess." Agreed Rue. Then Mytho. "I do wish her a happy life with the prince." "Me too." Agreed Fakir lastly. Then they raised their tea cups high for their toast of Himeko and Shun's marriage!

Meanwhile, back in Himeko's old home, things have changed quite a bit. Yumi and Pandora were having a hard time doing the chores that Himeko used to do when she left. They moaned. "I'm tired!" "Are you gonna fix my lunch mother?" Eris scoffed in the middle of her dusting. "If you work hard, maybe you'll catch a prince too!" Then they continued on. Well, at least a little work won't do them any harm.

Back at the palace that night, the wedding ceremony was over, and it's getting close to the end of Himeko and Shun's Starlight Pas De Deux. At their final role, Shun leaned over and kissed her. Himeko was surprised at first then felt warmth from the beat of her heart, then gently wrapped her arms around his back to show him her love.

When their kiss ended, they hugged each other and Himeko whispered. "I love you, Shun-sama." "Me too, Lyra Himeko."

And under the cool moonlight, they lived happily ever after.

The End

* * *

Seiya: (Has tears of joy in his eyes.) What a story!

Jabu: (Sniff) I don't blame Kaoru. Her character was already a fully advanced dancer and. . . (Sniff) She's living in the palace with Shun!

M.S.K: Yeah. . .

Ikki: That was beautiful!

Sienna: A very fine specimen of a story.

M.S.K: Well, everybody, I guess all have what they deserved. Don't you think you guys.

Jabu: (Sniff) Kaoru-chan? Do you have a tissue?

M.S.K: Hmm . . . . . (Hands him a tissue box)


End file.
